Rasetsu
'''Rasetsu '''is one of the absolute strongest beings in all of forseeable totality. He is the former head chairman of The OPA. Rasetsu was once divided into two beings. Since that time he has morphed into a monster beyond either of those beings wildest dreams and imaginations. He is the only one capable of beating Ikari, who was his protege whom he taught everything that he knows. The first being his creator, an average young man suffering from a severe case of chunibyou syndrome. The second being the character her created by the name of Rasetsu. Due to a dimensional anomaly the two creatures merged into one being with characteristics of the two previous entities. The current rasetsu remembers very few details about his life as a normal human and an overpowered fictional character, and simply strolls through the annals of the omniverse to pass the time of his immortal existence. He is insanely powerful, standing at the absolute pinnacle of strength and might within Class XXX - The Grand Supreme Hyper OmniGod Tier. General Abilities Being a member of the extraodinarily rare Class XXX - Grand Supreme Hyper OmniGod Tier of characters, a class of beings which is only composed by a handfull of creatures in all of conceptuality, and what's more, standing as one of, if not the single most powerful and deadly being within said tier, rasetsu's strength is... quite literally, without definition, now and forever. Class XXX beings laugh at creatures who are insurmountably beyond or superior to omnipotent beings, and being one of the absolute strongest of their kind, rasetsu's "power" is such that he will never experience something as meaningless as a "challenge" ever again, even against those of his own tier level. He is ranked as the 0.001 agent of the OPA, and as a testament to his abilities, he once even served a few terms as the head chairman of the organization, one composed of countless omniversal entities at their mid tier. Unchallengable Power Level Aside from other members of Class XXX tier of power, rasetsu is only one thing; stronger than everything else. Rasetsu's aura alone is hideously overbearing to the point that it can quite easily consume the expanses of unmentionably huge size. Flawed human concepts such as infinity, beyond infinity, ultimateless perfection don't even begin to describe rasetsu's power. Even among other members of his own tier class he is shown to be bafflingly overwhelming. Rasetsu is a being so hideously powerful that nobody in their right might dares to fathom or witness such strength, dwelling within a realm of existence so far beyond others that they cannot even imagine it, such is the basis of Class XXX power. He actually uses other powerful beings as a reference point for his own power, bouncing off of them and becoming infinitely superior to them the moment something greater is conceptualized. Unsurpassable Strength Hilariously beyond the beyond. He can obviously perform feats of unquantifiably enormous destruction, and at the same time he performs a flawless conversion and control of his own kinetic force, transferring all energy generated by him directly into his target at the instant of contact, preventing the surroundings from being effected on a considerable scale, in spite what he is capable of in terms of destruction. Destroying something the size of the omniverse and everything that can possibly be realized beyond it is something that can be achieved with a single thought on behalf of rasetsu. It isn't even impressive anymore, having lost all meaning, bringing destruction to a single omniverse is to rasetsu what flicking a single drop of rain water of the surface of ones skin is to a normal human, though this is an innacurate example, as such would require some form of effort. Unparalleled Speed Rasetsu remains untouched by those who have long since transcended omnipresence. Not even the most high level and transcendant of concepts which surpass speed and their corresponding users are capable of even getting close to rasetsu, as it seems that he can constantly maintain his distance while remaining completely stationary in the process. Not only this but he can quite easily obliterate and humiliate those kinds of opponents without any effort at all due to the sheer "speed" that he has access to. His speed is entirely perception based, applying to his own laws and subjective understandings which formulate an absolute reality pertinaining to him, a reality which denies and erases that of any other speedsters that he encounters, thereby causing him to remain eternally out of reach by even the most absolutely swift creatures in existence. Matchless Durability Due to being an entity that is no longer confined to the realm of "understanding", which is something which all beings in existence are ultimately limited to and held back by no matter how beyond the infinite that they are portrayed as being, he is a being who renders the most absolute of destructive concepts and advanced of paradoxical attacks and entities completely harlmess to his body, as rasetsu is a creature whose body is a unique existence even among the ranks of Class XXX. Rasetsu's body will never sustain even the slightest amount of damage. Warping of the omnipotent level and everything infinitely beyond that doesn't even register to him, and he remains casually unaffected by even the most destructive and absolute of conceptual attacks and law-breaking skills, all through sheer, raw durability alone. Infinite Supreme Grandmaster of Martial Arts Rasetsu is the strongest and most absolute master of martial arts in existence. He is the primordial dragon god, the living symbol of fury within the world of traditional martial arts, but his power is more than simply symbolic. Without even exploring 0.0000000000000000000000001 of his total basic potential, rasetsu's abilities were recognised by the hyper omniversal protection agency, and he was awarded their most distinguished title and belt for martial arts mastery. He now holds the one and only, Infinity-Dan Black Belt of Infinite Supreme Martial Arts Supremacy, as proof of his status as the deadliest and most powerful martial artist who ever lived, which is the highest, most decorated and most valuable title ever produced by the martial arts dedicated sect of the hyper omniversal protection agency. General Combat Prowess If there were such thing as physical omnipotence, rasetsu has long since found it and elevated it to all new heights. Rasetsu's fighting skills are so great and overwhelming that he doesn't even need to put in the effort to humor his enemies attacks. Anything thrown at him simply collapses or bounces off of him harmlessly due to the sheer absolute supremacy with which rasetsu reigns over in martial arts and fighting as a whole. His is a fighting skill and subsequent execution which is so graceful and matchless that those who observe him observe a style incomprehensible by any stretch of the imagination. His mere existence is an insult, his presence on the battlefield belittling and crushing even the most insurmountably skilled and powerful of individuals, rendering their entire existences meaningless and insignificant before his own martial power. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Class XXX - Grand Supreme Hyper OmniGod Category:Neutral